Songbird
by TheOracleBook
Summary: Tamaki is falling for Lark, the new boy at Ouran. A cute, smutty story about young love. *cute yaoi.If you don't like it, don't read. Duh*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D **

**Please R&R if you enjoyed. I would LOVE to hear input!**

**_*A note to all you dirty birdies: No smut yet. Wait a few chapters! It's coming XD_**

**(Oh and I don't own Ouran...but I'm working on it)**

Tamaki Suoh stretched in his desk and absent-mindedly glanced around his new homeroom. It was the first day back to classes after Summer holidays. Students were still milling about in the halls, talking to one another excitedly about their vacations, latest gossip on heirs and heiresses and...a new student? Tamaki became instantly more keen on listening in. One conversation in particular caught his attention.

"I haven't seen her myself yet." said a tall, thin brunette with long braids. "but Rani said her friend, Otoma says she's _really_ pretty".

A blonde girl answered her with a touch of jealousy to her voice

"Really? Someone else told _me_ that she's but-ugly. Face like a toad, he said. Poor like one too. Fancy having a commonor at Ouran. Just what we need...".

The brunette gasped. "What an awful thing to say, Ritsue!"

Tamaki tuned out the rest of the girls' conversation and let his thoughts wander. _So that's what all the commotion is about this morning! A new student is starting! Well, this could definitley be exciting! _Maybe she would become a regular customer to the Host Club! She _would _need someone to show her around after all...who would be better suited for the job than the club president himself! And besides, recently the club had not been doing all too well. Ever since Hani and Mori had graduated, things had taken a turn for the worst. Ouran girls just weren't interested in gawking at boys that were...well, virtually unobtainable. First time customers rarely came back and the "regulars" had all but disapeared. Kyoya had said himself many times that if buisness didn't pick up in the new school year they would have to disban. _Perhaps a new customer would be enough for the Demon Lord to change his mind...or at least extend that damn deadline..._

Lost in his thoughts, Tamaki failed to notice the classroom filling up around him. Thirty or more students filed in to the room, found a desk and politley waited further instruction from their professer. The starting bell pulled him back in to reality. He tried his hardest to focus on what his teacher, Miss Hall, was saying.

"Well, good morning, senior class! I've got to say that it really is great to see all your faces back again this year! I do hope you are ready for another fantastic year at Ouran Academy." Her expression went from bright and cheery to stone cold. " I will remind you however that this year, being your last, will be a crucial part of your Ouran education. Your final exams at the end of the year will decide if you qualify for graduation...or not. I'm positve this is not an issue for anyone here anyway. Now! Let us move on to more exciting news, shall we? As many of you know already, this year we have a new student! Please welcome young Mister Lark to Ouran's senior classrooms. I expect you will make him feel comfortable and-"

Tamaki tuned out once again. _Damn, I thought the new student was a girl...maybe the Host Club doesn't get a second chance after all..._

"Mister Tamaki! I beg you to _please pay attention!_ As I was saying... is going to need someone to help him find his way around for the next couple weeks. Are there any volunteers?"

The room went silent. Everyone in the class pretended to be occupied with other things, not wanting to be burdened with playing the part of tour guide all month. Guilt and anger shot through Tamaki. _How could his peers be so selfish? Really! How hard could it be anyway..?_

Without giving it any second thoughts, Tamaki raised his hand in the air. "I will, ." he said loudly. "I'll show him around the school."

_Oh shit...what did I get myself into...?_

Class passed slowly after that. With every minute closer to the bell, he got more and more nervous. Tamaki had only ever had to entertain female guests! He had hardly any experience talking with other guys outside his tight-knit group of friends in the club. Somehow this seemed totally different. The bell finally rang. Everyone in the class hurried out the door and in to the crowded hallways. Everyone except Tamaki. He stayed obediantly at his desk, awaiting further instructions from his professer. _I wish I could just get out of here..._ A knock at the door startled them both.

"Come right in, Mister Lark ." Miss Hall called out. It seemed to take ages for the door to open, but when it did, it revealed a boy standing in the door frame nervously. He was the most adorable person Tamaki had ever layed eyes on. His black hair fell, tousled and a bit messey around his pale face and soft cheeks. He looked out through his long bangs with stunning green eyes. Practically the colour of emeralds. If it had not been his very first day at Ouran, would certainly have been suspended for not wearing his uniform correctly. His tie was loosend and his shirt had been untucked. The overall look was a bit disheveled and careless, but he pulled it off beautifully. Tamaki could only stand there and gawk at him from across the classroom.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before spoke to Tamaki. "You must be my guide." he said with a shy smile."I can't wait to get started!"

Tamaki just nodded frantically. He couldn't keep his head straight. _Why did he have this strange effect on him? __He wasn't attracted to a boy...or was he? _

The boy spun around to leave the room, then stopped halfway and turned around to speak to Tamaki.

"My name is Lark, by the way"

**Hey reader(s) - **_ever hopeful_

**Hope you enjoyed :D It starts off kind of slow, but in the next chapters it gets a lot better n cuter n even a tad smutty! *pinky promise* I have the entire thing written out and I gotta say...I'm pretty damn excited to get it all posted. Hehe! **

**If you liked the first chapter, please please please read and review**

**-TheOracleBook-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Reader(s)! - ever hopeful with my S there ya see? ;D**

**I personally really like this chapter even though it might seem like their relationship is moving along**

**way too fast...I like the idea that they just feel really comfortable with eachother, maybe that's**

**part of their connection...hmmmm**

**Anyways, enjoy annnnd please, please, please read and review 3 shout outs and credit and candy and hugs for**

**the wonderful people who do :D**

Tamaki took a deep breath before following his new ward out into the busy hallways. People stopped to stare and whisper as they passed by, spreading the latest gossip amongst themselves. _It's amazing how quickly word spreads around in a place like high school, _he thought. Slowly, the Ouran students made their way from their locker to their next classes, leaving the corridors clear and Tamaki alone with Lark. He cleared his thoaght nervously.

"What part of the acadamy would you like to see first, Mister Lark?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

Lark's eyes seemed to glaze over, his voice faltered, his eyebrows creased into a frown. "Tamaki, please just call me Lark. Everything is so new and different and formal here... Just call me what my friends called me back home, alright? Just call me Lark."

The way he said it was almost sad. Tamaki was touched by the boy's display of simple, raw emotion. _He's homesick, _he thought, _He needs a good friend here. _Tamaki smiled to himself, already knowing that _he _could be that person for Lark That he _wanted _to be that person.

"Alright, _Lark, _what next? What part of the gorgeous Ouran Academy is just _calling _out for you to see it?" Tamaki asked, suddenly re-gaining his lost confidence.

At this, Lark smiled. An adorable, lop-sided smirk. "Actually...I uh...really wanted to see the the court-yard. I heared it's really beautiful in the spring, with the cherry blossoms coming in bloom and all. They are beautiful arn't they? I could watch them all day... the delicate pink-white petals drifting to the ground..." He paused, looked embaressed for speaking so openly to Tamaki, who he barely knew. Then he smiled again, closed his eyes and recited a poem. The way Lark moved his mouth to shape the words, the way his cheeks flushed at being watched, the way his voice brimmed with feeling...Tamaki thought he had never heared anything more perfect in his entire life.

"Pink petals passing  
Scents above so high  
Painted porcelain perfection  
Blossoms caress the sky

Swaying silent shroud  
Suitors strolling by  
Pink petals passing  
Lover's gentle sigh

Pastel hues falling  
Slow fluttering grace  
Pink petals passing  
Lining streams in lace"

Lark's green eyes fluttered open, he looked up at Tamaki through his long, black lashes. Tamaki, who had been holding his breath, finally exhaled. "That was beautiful...did you write it yourself?" The small, black haired boy still looked slightly embaressed, but nodded yes. Tamaki smiled at him. "Come on, Mister Poet, let me show you the court yard. You can read me your other compositions under the cherry blossom trees." he joked.

Without thinking, Tamaki offered his hand to Lark as he would have to escort a client from the Host Club. He blushed when he realized his mistake. "Oh, uh, sorry, I just-" but Lark just smirked up at him and calmly wrapped his own arm around Tamaki's, leaning slightly against him, his head only just reached the blonde boy's shoulders.

"Don't apologize, Tama." he mumered.

**=] yay you're at the end!**

**thanks for reading! please review if you enjoyed it...or if you have any (CONSTRUCTIVE) critiques for future chapters =]**

**also if anyone has ideas for the story, let me know ill do my best to incorperate it 3**

**-TheOracleBook-**

They walked together, hand in hand, to the court-yards.


	3. Chapter 3

The air outside was warm and smelled faintly of the cherry blossom blooms surrounding the two boys. Lark had not let go of Tamaki since he took the blonde's hand back in the hallway a few hours ago. They had been sitting in the serene courtyard ever since, Lark admiring the beautiful pink petals...Tamaki admiring Lark's beautiful pink lips...

The dark haired boy stirred a little; feeling Tamaki's eyes studying him made him uncomfortable.

"You're looking at me!" he whined, though it was obvious he did not oppose _that _much.

Tamaki chuckled. "I can't help myself." he explained, trying and failing to seem non-chalent."I just can't seem to take my eyes off- ". Tamaki cut himself short, becomming embaressed at the forwardness of his words. Lark didn't mind of course. He smiled and squeezed Tamaki's hand in his own, moving the tiniest bit closer to him.

After that, they started talking. Tamaki told Lark all about the school and the Host Club and all his very best friends there...untill finally, Kyoya came up.

"...he"s my best friend." he finished. "I don't know what I would do without him."

Lark stayed silent for a while, thinking about everything his new friend had just told him. From what he said, Ouran sounded amazing, his friends seemed quirky but well-meaning, the Host Club just appeared to be some extensive money-making scheme...there was only one thing that bugged him...

"Do you like him?" he asked soflty.

Tamaki was shocked. "Like him? You mean like, have _feelings _for Kyoya?"

Lark nodded.

"No! No! No! We are friends! Best friends! But that's all..."

"Okay, it's cool. I understand."

It was silent again for a while. This time, there was a tension between them, as if Lark had asked a question that ventued too deep in to Tamaki's personal life. It was Lark who broken the silence this time, his clear, smooth voice filling the uneasy air.

"Hey, Tama...?"

"...yeah?"

"You _are _gay, arn't you?"

Tamaki hesitated. He wasn't really sure how to answer that question. He really liked Lark and being this close to him, holding him, just felt natural... He had never really though about it before now but...

"I'm...curious..." he answered finally, but he had paused too long for Lark. Lark dropped Tamaki's hand, pushed himself away and took a few steps back.

"I am _so _sorry, Tamaki! I didn't know, I just assumed you were okay with this...I'm so stupid...sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Lark grabbed his shoulder bag and walked quickly back to the Ouran dorm rooms.

Tamaki sat by himself, completely dumbfounded. He had not meant to upset Lark...he just wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he might possibly have feelings for another boy. It had never happened to him before now and he had never expected it to either.

What would the other club members, _his friends, _have to say about him being homosexual? Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't care...God knows _their _relationship is just about as fucked up as it can get... Haruhi probably wouldn't care either way...and Hani and Mori were always open to these sort of things too...

What Tamaki was most worried about was what his best friend, Kyoya, would think...

Tamaki sighed with his face in his hands, then slowly stood up to return to his own dorm room. Saturday, their day off, was the next day. Tamaki woild talk to Lark about everything then...

**hello dear reader people =]**

**just for your information: i love the hika/kao pairing and only called it "fucked up" for the sake of Tamaki's thoughts on homosexuality and what he would consider normal versus abnormal**

**thanks so much for the 2 (to date) reviews! i find them very exciting hehehe they make me want to write more and more **

**yay for plot movement right?**

**thank you**

**Oracle**


End file.
